


Forgotten but not Gone

by TigerWolfDemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Comedy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/pseuds/TigerWolfDemon
Summary: Its amazing what time forgets, and with war on the horzion. It pays to remember





	1. The Temple in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and likes! More to come!

The once magnificent temple lay ruined, cracked and buried under the ever changing sands of the desert. If time ever was kind enough for it to see the light of day again, the humans would be amazed by their ancestors work. 

The ornate marble carved into forgotten heros and legends. Stories once held dearly in the hearts of man, now lost like the structure that held the last proof of their existence. The once brightly painted walls lay faded and cracked. The only proof left of their color is the jewels that decorated them. While only few were truely rare, all were still precious and perfect enough to be chosen. They used to be polished. Every day the humans would come to pray and they would clean the gems to keep then bright. Time however was not kind to the humans, nor the structures they built. 

The temple lay forgotten, stuck in a time lost to the ages. However it was not still. For in one of the walls a gem wiggled in its crevice. Slowly but carefully it has moved in its spot for thousands of years, wearing away at its bindings. Life survives, forgotten. But not gone.


	2. Experiment

The peridots paced nervously around the small research lab.

"Is the Crocidolite dissolving correctly?" The agate asks, looking at the screen carefully.

"Yes Enhydro Agate, everything appears to be forming as planned. It will be done soon." A brave peridot said nervously.

"Good, yellow diamond will be pleased, make sure she stays on schedule." Enhydro Agate spat, before turning away.

The peridots let out of a collective breath as the agate left. They were on schedule and on task. They were useful so they were safe.

______1 month later_____

"What on homeworld are we making?" A new peridot asked, frantically looking at her screen, "this isn't the code we normally use when we design quartz soldiers....or gems in general"

"That's because this isn't a soldier. This is a weapon." The braver peridot said matter of factly.

"This....this thing doesn't it have a soul. It's a monster." the new peridot said shaking.

"We aren't here to have conscience. Yellow diamond wants this prototype done. Now get back to work. I'm not getting shattered because of you." The braver peridot snapped.

The new peridot looked at the wires connected to the finished gem, she looked at her screen. Its code. Its brain. She knew what she had to do.

____1 week later_______

_Warning systems failing, prototype corruption, Warning systems failing, prototype corruption_

"NO. NO. It was fine! This shouldn't be happening!" The brave peridot shrieked, as the others of her kind frantically dug through code looking for errors.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKET COMING FROM!!!" Enhydro Agate growled, storming into the room.

No answer came as the gem began to glow, filling the room with a bright light.

She staggered out of her hole, collapsing as soon as the walls didn't steady her.

"You call this thing a soldier?" The agate laughed, "this pathetic creature can't even walk!"

The gem lifted her head off the floor, her milky eye shrunk into a glare, as her nostrils flared.

"You incompetent peridots! You made it blind!" Enhydro Agate screamed.

"It wasn't supposed to be lik-" the braver peridot tried to rebutted before a whip slapped her across her face.

"I didn't ask to hear your excuses!" The agate snarled, before turning back to the gem. "Get up!" She kicked it.

The gem yelped as she lifted herself up onto all fours.

"I said get up!" The agate cracked the whip against the gem.

The room went quiet.

____________________

Yellow diamond sighed as the screen came up, "and how is my weapon coming along, has she formed?"

"Yes...my diamond, she has..." the emerald stuttered.

"Good, bring her here I wish to speak with her."

"I'm afraid...I'm afraid I can't do that...my diamond..." the emerald squeaked as an alarm went off in the background, and quartz soldiers rushed by.

"What. Happened." Yellow diamond stated, her words as sharp as her glare.

"We can't seem to control it!" The emerald said quickly as the screams drew closer, "No. NO. NO PLEASE!"

The screen turned black.

"Pearl, send word to the black onyxes. Tell them to finish off anyone that's cracked and get my weapon off the exposition hub.”

"Yes my diamond, anything else?"

"Yes, tell White, Blue and Pink that finding colonies in sector 975-3982 have been delayed." Yellow diamond scowled pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes my diamond"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments!  
> Please.


End file.
